zaibatsupediafandomcom-20200215-history
Send the Kids to the Nerf Chamber
' ' is the one-hundred and forty-eighth episode of the Super Best Friendcast. About Quotes Letter Time Q: '''What's your favorite piece of video game lore that is never mentioned in game?' from Luke *Matt: ALmost all Overwatch lore and the cards you get playing new game plus in No More Heroes. *Pat: All Dark Souls games and Final Fantasy XIV where a dragon takes all your powers and I had to look at a better translation to find out why. *Woolie: That Nero is Virgil's son and that Ryu cheap shot Sagat in Street Fighter. Q: What's your favorite bad translation or fan dub in anime? from Nakurus Zai Chidna *Matt: "Spuke, get to the bars." from a bad Chinese rip of Cowboy Beebop. *Pat: Every line of dialogue from Star War The Third Gathers: The Backstroke of the West. *Woolie: Escaflone episode one where Vargas is turned into Balgas. Q: Who's your favorite voice actor? from Antony *Matt: Robin Atkin Downes and Jennifer Hale. *Pat: Jennifer Hale and Michael Bell. *Woolie: Norio Wakamoto for Japan and Paul Dobson for English. Q: What's your medium of choice? Traditional or electronic is fair game. from Wilson *Matt: Wacom tablet. *Pat: I'm out. *Woolie: Scratchboard. Q: Is there anything you've backed that you regret? from Akudabar *Matt: Kaiju Combat is taking a lot longer than it should, Mighty Number 9, and Slain!. *Pat: Mighty Number 9 because I didn't want to be involved in this year and a half of drama. Q: Pat, if you had to choose or instant current savage clears, what would you choose? What's your character and class right now? Woolie, if you could '' from Unknown *Pat: More birds. Dark Knight sixty. Q: 'Matt, if you had to choose between a ''Punisher movie that was rated R and given the same love as Deadpool or to be a sidekick in a B-list Punisher movie, what would you want? from Unknown *Matt: Sidekick role, but I don't really want a movie since it's getting the series it deserves. Q: Woolie, if you could either have a third-person Mirror's Edge where you see Faith with died hair and never use guns or give Street Fighter to Platinum and watch it become a character action game. which would you choose? from unknown *Woolie: Neither. I don't want these things. Q: What did your water gun arsenal use to be? from Ben *Matt: Super Soaker 50, Super Soaker 100, and Super Soaker Crossfire(?) that let's you shoot around corners. *Pat: I had the Super Soaker 1000. *Woolie: Super Soaker XP. Q: Have you ever seen a game commercial that convinced you to buy a game that wasn't worth it? from Arin *Matt: Prince of Persia: Warrior Within. *Pat: Sonic 3D Blast. *Woolie: Devil May Cry 2 almost got me. Zaibatsu Watch *Matt: Overwatch, watching a full LP of Insomniac's Edge of Nowhere because it's exclusive on VR. *Pat: Overwatch, patch 3.3 for Final Fantasy XIV, and The Witcher 3: Blood and Wine. *Woolie: Overwatch and my big Mirror's Edge Catalyst box. Trivia *The music used in the outro is "A New BREED Of Black" by Tekraider & Infernal Imp. *Liam was not present for this episode because he was attending a graduation. Category:Podcast Episodes